The Real Game
by Caffeine NL
Summary: Kisah permainan yang dimainkan oleh Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Real Game |chapter 1|

Author : NL

Main Cast : Kray

Other Cast : Other EXO member

Lenght : 1 of ?

Genre : Romace, comedy maybe, friendship, dll

Disclamer : Tokoh cerita disini milik keluarga dan Tuhan, but the story is mine, real my stoty okay :D

Warning : Ternak typo! Yaoi! Ga jelas! Aneh bin Ngaco bin bla bla bla..

* * *

Someone POV~

Apakah kalian tahu tentang seorang namja yang dikaruniai oleh tuhan dengan wajah sempurna. Mmmm sempurna, ya sempurna tapi dia itu termasuk orang yang paling disayangkan. Why? Because he is never say 'thank you' and 'oh i'm sorry' errrr bagaimana menurut kalian? Menyebalkan bukan?

WHAT? Kalian masih saja berteriak histeris seolah ia adalah lelaki bak pangeran dari langit =.=. OH MY GOD! Aku frustasi, sungguh aku tak bohong demi bubble tea milik Sehun tetanggaku aku tak berbohong sama sekali. Ia seorang lelaki angkuh, kalian masih saja memuja ketampanannya...ups tampan ya? yeah kuakui ia memang tampan, tapi ketampanannya tak sebanding dengan sifat buruknya.

Oh ayolah, kumohon buka mata kalian lebar-lebar. Kalau perlu tarik kelopak mata kalian gunakan selotif sebagai alat pengerat agar kelopak mata kalian tak tertutup.

Jika kalian tetap pada pendirian bahwa ia adalah lelaki baik hati nan menawan, ugh aku butuh plastik untuk mengeluarkan isi perutku saat aku mengatakan tentangnya barusan. Ok ok, yang tadi itu bukan kataku tapi kata teman-teman dikampusku. Ingat bukan aku yang mengatakannya, aku hanya menceritakannya.

Back to story...jadi begini. Ehm aku harus menyiapkan snack kesukaanku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menceritakan tentang tokoh utama menyebalkan yang sebenanrnya aku malas menceritakannya. Hanya saja, karena aku adalah orang baik hati seeeeeeeeedunia, maaf atas tingkat kenarsisanku :D aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian...fufufuf agar kalian tahu tentang dirinya terutama sifat buruknya itu..

Perlu kalian ketahui ia adalah seorang namja, apa perlu aku sebutkan ciri-cirinya? Sepertinya tak per...aaaaaaa ok ok ok kalian jangan main melemparkan sendok kearahku , aku akan mengatakan ciri-cirinya. Huft merepotkan =.= dia itu seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang bagaikan matahari berjalan , tingginya yang bagaikan tiang listrik seperti di depan rumahku, badannya tegap dan tentu ia memiliki abs, ck kalau dilihat dari luar dia memang seorang lelaki idaman namja cantik dan yeoja diluar sana. Matanya yang tajam bagaikan burung elang nyangkut di pohon cabe #eoh , hidungnya yang mancung bak pinokio #eh , kulitnya yang putih bersih, kalau disini aku yakin dia pakai merk terkenal pemutih untuk memutihkan kulitnya, dan rahang tegasnya yang membuat wajahnya tampak sangat sempurna. Oh tuhan aku butuh plastik sekarang juga.

Well itulah dirinya, dia yang sempurna dimata para manusia bodoh pengejar cinta dari sang pangeran. Aku heran, mereka tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang lelaki angkuh, arogan, dingin, cuek dan tetek bengeknya itu masih saja banyak fansnya. Seharusnya aku membunuhnya saja agar setiap hari aku bisa merasakan ketenangan nan damai nun abadi #apa coba =.= pasalnya saat ia baru saja memasukkan mobilnya, fansnya yang anarkis itu sudah berdiri setia di depan gerbang dibarengi teriakan-teriakan memekikkan ditelinga.

Jja, aku harus melanjutkan kembali cerita tentang dirinya. Kali ini kuharap kalian bisa membaca dengan cermat apa yang akan aku tulis. Dia seorang namja dengan segudang ketampanan, kekayaan, bahwa dengan kondisi badboynya kini ia termasuk siswa cerdas dengan otak cemerlang. Banyak prestasi yang ia torehkan untuk membesarkan nama universitas kami, tidak hanya di bidang akademik saja tapi dibidang olahragapun ia kuasai. Ck tak kusangka orang sepertinya memiliki otak secemerlang itu.

Than,,aku yakin pasti kalian bingung kenapa dengan diriku membenci orang sepertinya yang jelas-jelas setelah apa yang telah aku deskripsikan dia adalah namja yang luas biasa sempurna. Apabila kau menjadi kekasihnya, kau pasti sangat beruntung telah memilikinya. Tapi tidak denganku, aku tidak akan semudah itu tertipu dengannya. Because the real game is begin...

Kalian akan tahu tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya...

Kalian akan menyaksikan kisah dengan keseruan tingkat akut...

Kalian akan tahua the real game yang telah dibuat...

Yeah kalian akan mengetahuinya...sebentar lagi...

Post 6 November 2013, pukul 16.00 KTS

* * *

Author POV~

"Kau melihatnya lagi?" Tanya seorang namja imut bernama Luhan.

"eoh?" Yang ditanya hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Hei kau tak perlu berbohong, aku tau kau melihatnya" Ujar Luhan sambil memainkan handphonenya, ia sedang berusaha menghubungi sang kekasih yang sampai saat ini masih saja tak mengankat teleponnya.

"Maksudmu?" Namja satunya masih berpura-pura tidak tahu. Luhan? Ia memasukkan handhonenya ke dalam saku setelah lelah menghubungi kekasihnya itu, kemudian menatap sahabatnya yang masih setia membaca buku. Yah, perlu diketahui kini posisi mereka sedang berada di bawah rindangnya pohon mapple di belakan sekolah. Tempat yang tenang eoh

"Aku tau kau berbohong" Kata Luhan kembali.

Well, apa sahabatnya itu lupa bahwa mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, kedua orang tua merekapun sangat dekat. Dimana mereka mempercayai satu sama lain untuk menjaga anak-anak mereka. Sungguh, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada salah satunya. Mereka berdua bagaikan seorang sahabat yang selalu tau permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi. Contohnya saat ini, Luhan tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Luhan tahu bahwa ia melihatnya lagi. Karena sehun kekasihnya berada pada waktu yang sama saat sahabatnya itu melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tak dilihat oleh namja sepolosnya itu.

"Hem..."

"Ne?" Tanya Luhan saat mendengar gumanan sahabatnya itu.

Hening.

"Oh ayolah Yixing, kau membuatku frustasi" Geram Luhan, mengacak rambutnya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Yixing namja manis sahabatnya itu dengan wajah memelas.

"Ne, aku melihatnya luhan ge" Katanya lirih tanpa berani membalas tatapan Luhan.

"MWO!" Pekik Luhan, benar dugaannya Yixing melihatnya kembali.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Ne, luhan ge. Aish bisakah kau tak berteriak di dekatku, kau tahu telingaku sakit!" Omel Yixing sambil mengelus telinga indahnya.

"Lalu?" Tak menanggapi omelan Yixing, luhan malah bertanya kembali.

"Lalu?" Bukannya menjawab Yixing malah balik bertanya.

Kita lihat bagaimana kondisi si rusa saat meladeni sahabatnya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Ya! aku tahu kau pintar berakting atau apalah yang intinya kau membuatku untuk berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Hai, bisakah kau tak mengulur-ngulur keadaan. Kau membuatku buang-buang waktu saja" Geram Luhan.

Luhan bersumpah lama-lama kalau ia di dekat Yixing bisa-bisa ia gila mendadak, Luhan ingin sekali membenturkan kepala namja di depannya ke tembok agar sifat lemot yang disengajanya itu menghilang.

"Hahahaha kau lucu ge saat menahan marah, ups tapi lebih lucu lagi saat kau mengeram marah hahaha" Bukannya memperbaiki keadaan Yixing malah memperburuk keadaan. Dalam sekejap mood Luhan pun langsung dawn.

Kadang Luhan berfikir bagaimana bisa ia tahan banting mempunyai sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu yang sedikit ehm kelainan. Maksudnya Yixing itu termasuk namja dengan seribu rahasia yang susah untuk di tebak. Yeah walau terkadang dengan baik hati ia mau menceritakan kisahnya, Tapi kini? Okay Luhan tau tentang dirinya yang menyukai seorang namja populer di sekolahnya dan dia tahu disisi bahwa Yixing menyukainya tapi terkadang ia benci karena dia telah menyukai namja tersebut. Well, Luhan hanya bisa memberi solusi padanya. Entahlah apa Yixing benar-benar menyerap kata-katanya ataukah ia hanya sekedar mendengar tanpa mau memikirkannya.

"Bisa berhenti tertawanya?" Kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, ck terlihat imut.

"Ah ne Luhan ge, mian sebelumnya telah mentertawakanmu" Ujar Yixing apada akhirnya setelah ia puas menertawakan gege tersayangnya.

Dapat dilihat kini Yixing menghembusakan nafasnya kasar, membwa petunjuk bagi Luhan bahwa kini saatnya untuk berbicara serius.

"Ne, aku melihatnya. Ge tau kan itulah resiko bagi seorang Zhang Yixing menyukainya. Sejak awal aku sudah mempersiapkan diri tentang ini. Dan kau tau ge, aku tak akan mungkin menyukainya begitu saja kalau aku tak tahu resikonya"

Terdengar miris saat Yixing mengatakannya, tapi bagi Luhan itulah kenyataan yang ada. Yeah, itulah resiko bagi Yixing menyukai namja populer itu.

* * *

_Yah, dia kembali dalam sebuah lubang permainan_

_Permainan dibalas dengan permainan_

_Sakit dibalas dengan sakit_

_Bahagia dibalas dengan bahagia dan..._

_Penyesalan dibalas dengan penyesalan_

* * *

Yixing POV~

Aku, Zhang Yixing seorang namja dengan ketidakpopuleran atau bisa dikatakan aku adalah laki-laki layaknya kutu buku yang tak mempunyai banyak teman, selain Luhan ge tentunya, karena dia bukan siswa disekolahku. Dia adalah lelaki tersesat dengan alasan ingin beretemu dengan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

Luhan ge adalah sosok kakak yang kusayangi, dia adalah segala-galanya bagiku, dia bagaikan pengganti orang tuaku saat mereka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Luhan ge, dialah yang selalu menjagaku, melindungiku dalam hal apapun termasuk rasa kekhawatirannya saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap namja yang aku sukai.

Entah apa yang merasuki kepalaku sehingga aku menyukai namja semacamnya. Tapi aku juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku telah tertarik oleh atmosfir pesonanya. Pada namja populer tersebut.

Aku mencoba kembali mengulang untuk bertanya pada hatiku, apakah aku sunguh-sungguh menyukainya? ya memang benar aku menyukainya. Menyukai sosok tampannya saat ia bermain basket. Menyukai pesonanya saat ia berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, dan banyak hal tentangnya yang membuatku terpikat.

Akan tetapi, kisahku tak semulus dan seberuntung namja cantik dan yeoja di luar sana yang dengan bangganya mereka bisa mengenal dekat sosok namja yang kusukai, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang merasakan menjadi kekasih seorang Wu Yifan, si namja populer.

Dan aku, aku adalah namja nerd yang tak pantas untuk bersanding dengannya. Namja yang tak akan pernah dikenal oleh seorang Wu Yifan, karena seorang Wu Yifan tak akan pernah mau peduli dengan hal di sekitarnya. Jadi selama ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya memendam perasaan tanpa sebuah kepastian.

Disinilah aku berada dalam kisah romansa menyedihkan. Aku tahu dirinya, tentang dirinya yang selalu mempermainkan banyak namja cantik dan yeoja-yeoja gila penebar feromon. Tanpa mau peduli bahwa ia telah menyakiti para korbannya, bagaikan sampah setelah dipakai ia membuangnya begitu saja, tak terkecuali teman-temanku.

Dia, namja pemilik kesempurnaan dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya tak pernah sedikitpun mau memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dengan gaya khasnya ia selalu dikerubuni oleh para penggemar setianya. Ia tak pernah mau menghiraukan mereka yang sudah bersusah payah berteriak kencang menyebut namanya, memuja ketampanannya, begitupula hartanya. Ia akan tetap tak peduli pada hal-hal yang menurutnya membosankan, karena ia seorang Wu Yifan.

Dan ketika awal aku menceritakan kepada luhan ge tentang perasaanku terhadap Kris panggilan dari namja pemilik kesempurnaan, Wu Yifan. Tanpa perlu ia merespon pengakuanku, aku sudah menebak bahwa ia akan menolak mentah-mentah keinginanku untuk menyukai Kris. Luhan ge tahu bahwa namja yang kusukai itu adalah seorang lelaki baik hati bertopeng. Katanya Kris bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untukku. Kareana Kris bukanlah orang baik hati yang seperti aku kira.

Tapi seakan buta, aku tak pernah menghiraukan perkataan Luhan ge mengenai keburukan Kris, padahal sudah jelas aku sering melihat perilaku buruknya di sekolah.

Ah setelah aku menceritakan sedikit tentangnya, aku jadi ingat tentang percakapanku dengan Luhan ge di belakang taman sekolah. Aku melihatnya, melihat rutinitas Kris yang tengah mencumbu mesra seorang yeoja sexy. Sakitkah? Tentu. Namja mana saat seseorang yang disukainya tengah melakukan hal intim didepannya, walaupun aku tidak sengaja melihapnya.

Beginilah kisahku, kisah seorang Zhang Yixing.

And Yixing POV~

* * *

Author POV~

Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, kesedihan yang selalu berhasil ia tutupi dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Meratapi takdirnya sebagai namja pecundang dalam kisah percintaan. Akan tetapi apakah kisahnya itu termasuk ke dalam sebuah takdir biasa saja ataukah sebuah permainan yang baru dimulai. Entahlah hanya mereka yang tahu apakah ini hanya sebuah takdir atau sebuah permainan atas takdirnya, karena merekalah yang menjalani hidupnya sendiri.

Disisi lain, seorang namja imut dengan pakaian casualnya terlihat mendekati namja yang tengah melamun di balkon rumahnya.

"Menikmati kesunyian eoh?"

Tanya Luhan saat ia berada tepat di samping Yixing, namja perubah takdir.

"Ah kau ge, aku kira siapa"

Ujar Yixing sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan Luhan yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau kesini, ge?" Tanya Yixing kemudian sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia di balkon rumahnya dan diikuti oleh Luhan yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tadinya aku akan berkencan dengan Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba ia ada acara mendadak yang membuat kencan kita batal. Setelah dipikir-pikir kenapa tidak aku main kerumahmu saja, toh pada saat Sehun meneleponku aku tepat berada di depan rumahmu" Ceritanya pada Yixing.

"Memangnya acara apa ge?" Tanya Yixing tampak penasaran

"Latihan dance bersama teman-temannya. Katanya mereka diikutsertakan dalam lomba dance antar sekolah" Jelas Luhan menggerutu kesal, pasalnya ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Wae ge? Wajahmu jadi terlihat aneh tau" Timpal Yixing kemudian.

"Yak! Seenaknya kau menghina wajah cantikku ini"

Balas Luhan sebal tak terima ejekan Yixing tentang wajahnya. Sedangkan Yixing sendiri hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya malas, disebabkan tingkat kenarsisan Luhan yang tinggi.

" Ck ge, setidaknya kau itu bersyukur selama ini aku mau membantumu masuk ke dalam sekolah dan pada akhirnya kau bisa berlovey dovey dengan kekasih jangkungmu itu"

Ujar Yixing mengingatkan Luhan bahwa selama ini Yixing selalu membantu namja tersesat alias salah tempat itu masuk ke sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak, sebenarnya Luhan itu bukan siswa di sekolahnya melainkan mahasiswa SM University yang memacari anak sekolahan. Dan dipastikan namja yang membuat Luhan tergila-gila itu merupakan salah satu siswa di SM Senior High School dan itu berarti tempat dimana Yixing bersekolah. Namanya Oh Sehun siswa kelas X dengan bakat dance yang mengagumkan telah menghipnotis seorang Xi Luhan. Kurang lebih seperti itulah ceritanya,

"Kamsahambida Zhang Yixingku, kau memang adikku yang paaaaaaaaaling baaaaaaaaik" Seru Luhan dan saking senangnya luhan reflek memeluk Yixing erat.

"Ok ok Luhan ge, bisahkan kau lepaskan pelukannku, aku merasa sesak nafas"

Omel Yixing saat dirasa ia mulai kehabisan oksigen. Luhan yang memang terlalu sensitif bila bersangkutan dengan Yixing dengan segera ia melepaskan pelekunnya dan sedikit ia merasa bersalah.

"Ah mianhae xing, aku hanya terharu saja saat mengingat pengorbananmu mencomblangkan aku dengan sehun"

Aku (maksudnya pengakuan) luhan pada Yixing.

"Yeah walaupun aku harus menjatuhkan harga diri di depan adik kelas" Timpal Yixing sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hehehehe"

Luhan hanya bisa memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya menanggapi keluhan Yixing barusan.

"Oh ya xing, bagaimana kabar Kris?"

"Nothing, seperti biasa ge" Jawab Yixing sekenanya, enggan untuk membicarakan Kris saat ini.

"Jja jadi ge, kau mau pulang atau menginap dirumahku?" Tanya Yixing pada akhirnya setelah melihat bahwa hari mulai gelap. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicarah eoh.

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap dirumahmu, xing" Jawba Luhan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita masuk ge, eomma sudah berteriak menyuruh kita kebawah"

Kata Yixing sembari menarik tangan Luhan mengajak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

Still Author POV~

Pagi hari di SM High School yang seharusnya terlihat damai dan tentram kini berubah dratis saat sebuah mobil mercendes keluaran Jerman itu tengah memasuki kawasan perkarangan sekolah. Teriakan histeris para penggemar gila itu mengiri jalannya mobil tersebut menuju keparkiran, menunggu sang empu keluar dari mobilnya.

Perlahan pintu mobil tersebut terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria tampan bak pangeran. Teriakan-teriakan yang memengikkan telingan kembali muncul saat ia telah menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Menutup pintu mobilnya, mengguncinya dan melenggang pergi tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya.

"Minggir" Ujar namja tersebut dingin, dan well tanpa dikomando semua orang langsung memberi jalan baginya. Dan namja yang kita ketahu bernama Wu Yifan itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya berada, meninggalkan para penggemarnya yang sedang mengamati setiap gerakan Kris.

* * *

Dikelas

"Yo Kris akhirnya kau sudah tiba"

Sahut seorang namja yang tingginya hampir menyamai Kris. Ia mendekati Kris lalu menarik tangannya , mengajaknya untuk berkumpul dengan para namja populer lainnya.

Dapat dilihat oleh Kris dari salah satu temannya tengah memasang wajah masam. Kris menaikkan sebelas alisnya. Chanyeol si namja yang menariknya melihat ekspresi Kris saat menatap Kai si namja berwajah masam.

"Dia kalah taruhan Kris" Ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Sedangnkan Kris hanya menatapnya datar kemudian ia langsung duduk di bangkunya , tak jauh dari kerumunan chanyeol dan Kai.

"Hoi Kris, kau tak bertanya kenapa Kai kalah taruhan" Panggil teman yang lainnya, Tao.

"Buat apa? Toh tak penting untukku" Jawabnya enteng.

"Ck kau ini datar sekali. Kau tau Kai kalah taruhan karena ia tak bisa memutusi Kyungsoo. Padahal kalau dia memutuskan namja itu, sudah dipastikan Kai akan menang" Cerita Tao pada akhrinya, sedangkai Kai ia menreggut kesal pada Tao.

"Hei hei hei, kalian kan sudah tahu bahwa aku sunguh-sungguh menyukainya sekarang. Cinta itu tak bisa ditebak bro" Balas Kai tak terima

"Terserahmu sajalah kai" Seru temannya berbarengan.

"Ah ya Kris, aku punya usul bagaimana kau terima tantangan kami?" Chen, pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan obrolan temannya kini mencoba untuk membuka suara. Baik chanyeol, kai dan Tao yang mendengarnya itu langsung menatap Kris secara bersamaan, meminta pendapat tentang usulan Chen.

"Malas" Jawab Kris singkat.

"Oh ayolah Kris, kau harus mau mengikuti tantangan kami, kalau tidak kami akan membeberkan rahasiamu dimana seorang Wu Yifan menyukai bon..."

Belum sempat Chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan kekar dengan mulusnya menutupi mulutnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau membeberkanya Chanyeol" Kata si pemilik tangan kekar itu alias Kris.

"Ok aku tak akan membeberkannya asalkan kau mau menerima tahuran yang telah kami buat, bagaimana?"

Tampak Kris mempertimbangan ucapan Chanyeol barusan, ia berfikir bahwa ini adalah hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh orang sepertinya. Tapi disisi lain teman-temannya itu memegang kelemahannya.

"Jadi begini, kau tahu namja bernama Zhang Yixing?" Tanya Chen, kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia satu tingkat dibawah kita. Zhang Yixing namja nerd kutu buku itu harus ada dipelukanmu dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan, tepat setelah satu bulan itu adalah acara ulang tahunnya dan kau harus memutuskannya" Kini giliran Tao yang menjelaskan sedikit tentang namja bernama Zhang Yixing.

"Kalau aku menang?" Tanya Kris kemudian.

"Kau akan mendapatkan mobil BMW keluaran terbaru dari Mercy, bagaimana?"

Kris terdiam, kembali memikirkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah" Ucap Kris pada akhirnya.

"Deal?"

"Deal"

And Author POV~

* * *

TBC~

Otte permisah? Mian pendek #sambil sujut syukur (?) nik bingung mau digimanain lagi ceritanya puyeng kleyeng-kleyeng. Jadi? Beminat untuk RCL? Udahan apa lanjut?

Ugh, nik banyak nanya #kabur aah


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The Real Game |Chapter 2|

Author : NL

Main Cast : Kray

Other Cast : Other EXO Member

Lenght : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : Story is mine.

Summary : Apakah seorang Zhang Yixing akan benar-benar tersakiti, ataukah sebaliknya?

6 November 2013

* * *

Tangannya masih setia menekan setiap huruf demi huruf pada keyboard. Sedetik sebelumnya ia menyeringai menatap monitor di depannya. Tulisan yang baru ia buat dalam sebuah situs miliknya.

_**Pada akhirnya kau masuk dalam perangkapku**_

Post 6 November 2013, pukul 17.00 KST

* * *

7 November 2013

Author POV~

Di pagi yang hangat, matahari sudah bertengger manis di tempatnya. Sinarnya yang temaram membuat seberkas bayangan semu di antara pepohonan yang rindang. Daun-daun bergelayut manja menerpa udara yang berhembus. Burung-burung tampak berkicau ria tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya pagi hari. Tak mengusik para manusia yang masih terlelap, enggan menampakkan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

Hal itu terjadi pula pada namja yang masih setia bersembunyi di balik tebalnya selimut. Dan tanpa ia sadari wajah di balik kacamata tebalnya tampak cantik alami, wajah imutnya dapat terlihat jelas saat ia telelap,

"Yixing ah cepatlah bangun kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa eoh"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari lantai dasar yang cukup membuat tubuh itu sedikit bergerak. Rumah yang dihuninya memang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Jadi itu cukup membuatnya merasa terganggu oleh teriakan cempreng yang ia yakini milik eommanya. Perlahan sepasang mata indahpun kini terbuka.

Yixing meengucek matanya yang masih terkantuk. Menolehkan kepalanya melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Seketika matanya membelalak melihat arah jarum jam.

"Aggggggrrhhhhhh"

Yixing memekik keras, segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru. Pukul 06.30! yang benar saja. Dia terlambat sekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, segera membersihkan badannya. Bahkan karena terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya ia tidak mempedulikan eommanya yang berteriak, memanggil dan memarahinya karena ia terlambat bangun pagi.

Jangan salahkan Yixing, tapi salahkan handphonenya yang sudah ia pasang alarm itu tidak berbunyi. Dan berujung ia bangun kesiangan.

"Aish! Aku harus cepat!" Gerutu Yixing setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi lalu melesat cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Xingie, eomma buatkan bekal ne?"

"Ne eomma" Yixing berteriak dari dalam kamar menjawab eommanya, setidaknya Yixing masih waras untuk menjawab pertanyaan eommanya walaupun dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yixing keluar dari kamarnya. Melangkah menuruni anak tangga sambil memakai kacamata tebalnya. Berjalan menghampiri meja makan, memperhatikan eommanya yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan...

"Luhan ge?"

"Ne" Jawab Luhan sekenanya

Hening

...

Beberapa detik kemudian

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIRUMAhKU?!" Teriak Yixing nyaring, tepat setelah ia duduk di sebelah Luhan. Bagus Yixing kau membuat dua makhluk lain dirumahnmu menutup telinga dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Yak! Zhang Yixing jangan berteriak" Omel eomma Yixing.

"Ah mianhae eomma" Katanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, setelahnya ia kembali berbalik menghadap Luhan yang tengah menggerutu.

"Ouch telingaku sakit" Terlihat Luhan mengusap telinganya yang sakit.

"Itu salahmu sendiri ge duduk di sampingku" Ujar Yixing dengan nada datarrnya. Pasalnya Yixing merasa kesal dengan namja yang satu ini. Saat kemarin malam ia menumpang dirumahnya, lalu ketika ia mencari sosok Luhan di pagi hari , sang eomma mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah pulang saat Yixing masih terlelap tidur. Padahal waktu itu Yixing ingin minta antar Luhan ke sekolahnya, karena kemarin pagi ia harus sudah ada di sekolah untuk piket.

"MWO?! Aku sudah dari tadi duduk disini" Bela Luhan seraya menoyor kepala Yixing, di depan eommanya eum? Sudah biasa.

"Terserahlah" Kata Yixing cuek.

Tampak seekor(?) rusa sedang menahan emosinya yang entah kapan saja bisa keluar. Beginilah dirinya saat berurusan dengan Yixing, jiakalau namja berdimple itu dalam keadaan tidak waras.

"Lalu ge, kau sedang apa pagi hari di rumahku?" Tanya Yixing melupakan bahwa dirinya sudah amat sangat telat bersekolah.

"Mengantarkan kue" Jawab Luhan

"Kue? Eomma aku ingin bawa kue ke sekolah juga...eh sekolah? Sekolah...SEKOLAH?!" Pekik Yixing untuk kesekian kalinya ia berteriak di pagi hari. Melihat jam tangannya.

"JAM TUJUH?! Eomma aku terlambat..arrggghhhhh Luhan ge antarkan aku"

Yixing berteriak frustasi lalu menggeret Luhan ke luar rumah, setelah sebelumnya ia memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam tas. Luhan yang tengah di tarik oleh Yixing hanya bisa pasrah, toh setidaknya ini bisa dijadikan ajak permintamaafannya.

"Aku berangkat!"

Yixing kembali berteriak seraya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Luhan.

"Ayo ge kita berangkat, kalau bisa kau mengebut saja" Perintah Yixing tanpa sadar wajah Luhan yang berubah masam.

"Kau pikir aku supirmu, eoh?" Tanya Luhan sebal.

"Eh?"

"Aaaah bukan begitu maksudku ge, aku minta tolong padamu bukannya sedang memberi perintah, aish" Tampak Yixing merenggut frustasi.

"Ya..ya...kita berangkat sekarang" Kata Luhan cepat sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya, perlahan berjalan melewati kawasan perumahan dan beberapa detik kemudian...

WUZZZZ

"GEGE JANGAN KENCENG-KENCENG!" Teriak Yixing.

"Hei bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengebut" Ujar Luhan santai.

"AKU MEMANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENGEBUT, TAPI KAN INI MASIH DI KAWASAN PERUMAHAN GEGE" Omel Yixing masih tidak menurunkan intonasi bicaranya.

"YA! KAU TAK PERLU BERTERIAK YIXING!"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK GE" Balas Yixing tak terima.

"Xing berhenti berteriak di dekatku" Kini bisa kita ketahui bahwa Luhan benar-benar marah, dan melampiaskannya dengan menancap gas mobilnya ketika ia sudah berada di jalan raya.

"GE KAU GILA" Yixing masih betah untuk berteriak, tak menyadari bahwa bisa saja suaranya itu habis dalam waktu singkat.

"YES I'M CRAZY, XING"

Begitulah mereka, Zhang Yixing dan Xi Luhan dua orang gila apabila disatukan. Kadang Sehun pun harus kena imbas kalau Yixing dan Luhan sedanng bertengkar. Inilah sifatnya, sifat asli seorang Zhang Yixing apabila orang lain sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Hal serupa pun dirasakan oleh Sehun. Pada awalnya Sehun memandang Yixing hanyalah namja pendiam, tak banyak bicara, kutu buku, makannya Yixing jarang punya teman. Tapi setelah ia berpacaran dengan Luhan yang mau tak mau ia juga mengenal Yixing, pada akhirnya Sehun tau kalau Yixing itu tipikal orang yang cerewet dan blak-blakan, yeah kecuali masalah pribadinya yang suka ia tutupi.

Back to the double L.

CKITTTT

Bunyi khas rem mobil milik Luhan terdengar nyaring saat mereka tiba, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Yixing yang sudah mau ditutup. Tak banyak bicara, Yixing langsung membuka pintu mobil Luhan.

"Gomawo ge" Teriak Yixing sambil berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, tak mau orang lain melihatnya telambat, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak mau gerbang itu tertutup sebelum ia masuk.

"Ajusshi tunggu..." Pekik Yixing saat ia melihat Park Ajusshi menutup gerbangnya.

SEET

Tepat waktu, yeah akhirnya Yixing bisa meloloskan tubuh mungilnya saat pintu gerbang yang sedetik lagi akan tertutup.

"Kamsahamnida ajusshi" Kata Yixing seraya membungkukkan badannya. Ia menyadari bahwa waktunya untuk berjalan ke kelas tidak banyak, tanpa buang waktu lagi ia langsung berbalik dan...

BRUUK

"Ah appo" Gerutu Yixing sambil memegang bagian kepalanya yang terkantuk oleh tubuh jangkung dihadapannya.

"Makannya kalau jalan hati-hati" Ujar namja didepannya, terdengar dingin.

DEG

Jantung Yixing berdegub saat mendengar suara beratnya. Suara yang ia kenali, suara milik...Dengan cepat Yixing mendokakkan kepalanya memastikan bahwa perkiraannya benar atau salah.

Dan..

Mata Yixing tidak berkedip saat melihat sosok dihadapannya dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Ternyata dugaannya benar, yang ia tabrak itu adalah namja yang selama diam-diam Yixing sukai. Wu Yifan.

"Ah mianhae sunbae" Ujar Yixing cepat, membungkukkan badannya ketika pikirannya telah kembali ke alam sadar.

'Tsk" Kris, namja itu berdecak sambil menatap Yixing datar. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Seorang Zhang Yixing terlambat sekolah?" Kris bertanya pada Yixing yang masih betah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" Kini Yixing mendongak cepat ketika namanya disebut oleh namja super cool di hadapannya, kening Yixing sedikit berkerut. Bagaimana seorang Wu Yifan mengetahui namanya dan ia termasuk namja yang rajin.

"Bagaimana bisa sunbae mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Yixing penasaran tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan Kris.

Tampak Kris hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan kemudian ia menujuk ke arah seragam Yixing.

"Zha-ng Yi-xing" Ujarnya mengeja setiap kata pada nametag Yixing.

And Author POV~

* * *

Yixing POV~

"Zha-ng Yi-Xing" Ujarnya sambil mengeja namaku.

Aish, aku kira ia mengenalku. Awalnya aku cukup senang ketika ia tahu namaku, tapi setelah ia mengeja namaku yang tertera di namtege seragamku , pupus sudah kesenanganku. Bahkan aku merasa malu, dengan pedenya aku bertanya dari mana ia mengetahui namaku.

Bodoh kau Yixing mana mungkin Kris mengetahui namamu, jangankan namamu bahkan ia tak pernah melirikmu walaupun pada saat itu kau pernah berpapasan dengannya. Eh tapi bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku anak rajin.

"Eh emm tapi sunbae, kenapa kau tahu kalau aku terlambat?" Aku ingin bertanya padanya tentangku, aku berharap kali ini jawaban memuaskan yang aku dapatkan. Aku juga sudah merelakan waktuku untuk pergi ke kelas.

"Terlihat dari penampilanmu" Jawabnya singkat.

Hah? Hanya itu, ish apakah ia berpikir sampai seperti itu terhadap penampilanku. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi, kenapa ia tak masuk ke dalam kelas, padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi saat aku menabraknya.

"Kau tidak masuk ke kelas?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawabnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Ck, kenapa pula aku bisa menyukai namja sepertinya" Gerutuku masih pada posisi semula, berdiri terdiam sendiri.

"Hei anak muda, kau juga tak masuk ke dalam kelasmu atau kau berniat untuk membolos" Lamunanku pecah ketika mendengar penuturan Park ajusshi dari pos jaganya.

"Oh tidak aku telaaaaat" Pekikku, berlari secepat kilat menuju kelasku. Aku harap, ini yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku telat datang ke sekolah. Ternyata cukup merepotkan.

And Yixing POV~

* * *

Author POV~

Kris. Figure tampan dengan kulit putih maskulin itu tampak berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, tanpa peduli bahwa dirinya telah melewatkan beberapa menit pelajaran yang mungkin sudah dimulai. Pria itu masih saja berjalan, menikmati suasana tenang di sekitarnya. Setidaknya ia sempat bersyukur saat ia telat datang kesekolahnya, tepat bel masuk berdering. Secara tidak langsung, tidak akan ada gerombolan manusia pengusik ketenangan.

Masih menikmati perjalanannya tanpa menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Takut dikeluarkan oleh guru? Tidak. Kris merasa biasa saja kalau ia datang terlambat sekolah, toh ia sedikit berkuasa disini,

Membuka pintu kelasnya perlahan. Pemandangan yang terkesan ramai menjadi hal pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Hoi Kris" Panggil Chanyeol dari bangkunya.

Kris hanya melambaikan tangannya sekilas, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju teman-temannya.

"Tidak masuk?" Tanya Kris.

"Jung songsaengnim sakit jadi kelas di kosongkan" Jawab Tao mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Kris.

"Oh" Gumannya lalu duduk di bangkunnya.

"Sudah mulai?' Tanya Kai kemudian. Kris menatap Kai bingung.

"Zhang Yixing" Ujar chen

"Hem"

"Hanya hem saja" Lanjut Tao tak percaya dengan jawaban Kris.

"Kalian itu bodoh apa memang lemot"

Jleb

Kata-kata Kris barusan membuat teman-temannya menatap tajam kearah Kris.

"Hei hei kalian tak usah menatapku seperti itu. Well kalian baru memberiku tantangan kemarin, dan tidak mungkin kan aku mendekatinya langsung tanpa membuat strategi untuk mendapatkannya. Kalian tahu, mungkin ia sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya." Jelas Kris merasa jengah dengan tatapan menuntut temannya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan namja centil yang selalu beteriak histeris saat aku berada dengannya, dia itu bukan namja yang suka mencari sensasi agar mendapatkan perhatianku, lalu dia itu tipikal namja yang belum mengenal kata cinta dalam artian dia termasuk namja yang polos"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Tao penasaran, pasalnya Kris jarang menjabarkan orang yang belum ia temui atau ia kenal.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi gerbang sekolah" Jawab Kris seraya mengeluarkan novel tebal kesukaannya.

"MWO?! KALIAN SUDAH BERTEMU" pekik Chen, Chanyeol, Tao, dan Kai bersamaan. Membuatnya mengundang banyak perhatian kelas. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing setelah Chen meminta maaf atas teriakannya barusan. Sedangkan Kris sendiri, ia malah asyik membaca buku yang dipegannya.

"ehem, kau bertemu dengannya Kris? Tapi bagaimana bisa? bahkan aku belum memberi fhotonya padamu, niatnya pagi ini aku akan memberikannya padamu" Kata Chen menginterupsi.

"Dia menabrakku tadi pagi"

"Hah, wow pertemuan tak disengaja rupaya. Kuyakin kau mengetahui namanya dari namtage di seragamnya ya kan?"

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Chen.

"Apanya?"

"Ia, Zhang Yixing, menurutmu bagaimana dia?"

"Lumayan dan dia namja polos"

And Auhtor POV~

* * *

Kris POV~

Chanyeol memberitahuku bahwa Zhang Yixing berada di perpustakaan saat jam pertama istirahat. Dan disinilah aku kini, di perpustakaan sekolah. Well, walaupun aku ini seorang yang suka membaca buku, tapi aku tak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di perpustakaan kecuali saat kerja kelompok

Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sosoknya. Ku telusuri rak-rak buku diperpustakaan, karena sebelumnya aku tak menemukannya di ruangan khusus untuk membaca.

"Ish kenapa rak buku harus setinggi ini sih"

Tersengar sebuah gerutuan dari arah sebrang rak buku yang sedang ku telusuri, sedikit terlihat wajahnya yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. I got you Zhang Yixing dan aku akan memenangkan taruhan konyol ini.

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya, melihatnya yang sudah payah menggapai salah satu buku. Tsk, kasian juga melihatnya harus berloncat ria untuk mendapatkan sebuah buku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meraih buku yang ia inginkan. Mudah bukan? Yeah karena aku beruntung memiliki tubuh yang tinggi.

Ia tampak sedikit terkejut atas kedatanganku. Dengan cepat ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Dan apa ia selalu memasang ekpresi berelebihan di depan orang. Matanya membelalak lucu saat melihatku. Apa aku hantu sampai ia seperti itu.

"Kau membutuhkan buku ini?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Nn..ne gomawo" Jawabnya terbata.

"Ah, sunbae membaca novel _Percy Jackson Series, The Sea Of Monster_?" Tanyanya antusias sambil menunjuk buku yang sedang aku bawa.

"Ya, aku memang menyukainya" Jawabku sedikit aneh dengan dirinya yang terlihat berbeda, sebelumnya ia terlihat kaku tapi saat ia melihat buku yang aku bawa ia terlihat entahlah senang mungkin.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Ani..hanya saja aku juga menyukainya. _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_ termasuk salah satu novel favoritku, sayangnya aku belum baca semuanya, " Wajah senangnya kini sedikit menjadi telihat menyedihkan. Apa hanya karena ia tidak bisa membaca buku ini hingga habis membuatnya bersedih, itu berlebihan. Tapi yah aku harus tahu tentang dirinya.

"Sampai mana kau sudah membacanya?" Tanyaku padanya.

"_The Ligthning Thief, The Sea of Moster, The Titan's Curse_" Jawabnya

"Aaah sepertinya kau sangat mengharapkan untuk membaca kelanjutannya ya?"

"Ne, tapi aku tak punya uang untuk membelinya" Gumannya lirih.

"Kalau kau mau aku bersedia meminjamkannya untukmu, bagaimana?" Tawarku padanya.

"Benarkah sunbae?" Tanyanya tak percaya, tak lupa matanya kini terlihat berbinar senang.

"Ne"

"Ah kamsahamnida sunbae" Ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badannya, apa ia hobi membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ck manusia aneh tapi nyata.

"Oh ya, lain kali kau tidak usah memanggilku sunbae. Panggil aku gege saja, karena dilihat dari namamu kau orang cina"

"Ne" Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sekilas entah itu perasaanku saja atau bukan, aku melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Sebegitu sensitifkah ia, aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku gege tapi dia sudah seperti itu. Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan lebih dekat lagi denganmu.

Yeah, setidaknya rencanaku akan berjalan lancar. Aku yakin akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah, dalam waktu sebulan kau akan menjadi milikku, dan pada akhirnya aku akan meninggalkanmu. Terkesan jahat, memang, tapi aku adah Wu Yifan yang tak akan mengenal kata kalah, apalagi dengan permainan yang dibuat teman-temanku sendiri.

And Kris POV~

* * *

Disadari atau tidak, bahwa ini adalah awal dari kisah cinta sebenarnya, tanpa bisa membedakan mana taruhan dan mana sebuah kenyataan.

Yah, dia kembali dalam sebuah lubang permainan

Permainan dibalas dengan permainan

Sakit dibalas dengan sakit

Bahagia dibalas dengan bahagia dan...

Penyesalan dibalas dengan penyesalan

* * *

TBC

Note : Finally chap 2 selesai, semoga para reader sedikit puas sama bagian ini, dan disadari kalau ini pendek bener yak..ditunggu next chapnya ^^ dan kamsahamnida buat yang udah nyempetin untuk review :D

**ItsChoiDesy**

Chap 2 selesai, mian lama updatenya ^^ happy reading

**Dyodokyung**

Finally kray in ffn, yeah nikky juga sempet ngubek-ngubek ffn cuman buat nyari ff Kray dan hasilnya cuman sedikit.

**ryanfujoshiSN**

Chap 2 selesai, happy reading ^^

**AbigailWoo**

Kalau udah cinta susah buat dijabarinnya, nikky juga rada gimana, kok bisa sih Yixing suka sama kris.

**AlpacaAce**

Chap 2 selesai, happy reading ^^

**ExileZee**

Ne, nikky juga ga kebayang gimana sakitnya hati suami nikky *nunjuk lay

**AYUnhomin**

Chap 2 selesai, happy reading ^^

**Fanxingege**

Authornya Caffeine NL atau NL (Nikky Lee) imnida ^^

.


End file.
